Shot In The Dark
by prophecy-shadow
Summary: It's been a little less than 4 years after the war, and Hermione Granger's fiancé, Ronald Weasley, has mysteriously disappeared, not even leaving a trace. Soon, Hermione meets a former classmate by chance, and her world changes drastically.
1. Memory

FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY.

So please, if it's crap, TELL ME. I absolutely LOVE reviews. And if you like it, by chance, please please PLEASE tell me!

Oh and if I don't post for a long time, its OKAY, I am NOT dead, I'm just busy with school.

Okay, enjoy!

_ Hermione curled her feet up onto the couch by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She was cozy, wrapped up in a blanket with a book propped up onto her knee, furrowing her brow in concentration while she slowly drifted into the book. She always loved doing that, being so involved in the book that she didn't even realize what was going on around her in the real world._

_ Suddenly, a very husky voice whispered into her ear "Hey Hermione." Hermione looked up in shock to find Ron with his palms on the arm of the couch, kissing the pale skin at her neck that she exposed while she was reading._

_ She turned around, smiled up at him, and whispered "Hey Ron." She cupped a hand to his cheek and craned her body up to kiss him on the lips. He smiled, getting on top of Hermione while he deepened the kiss. He rubbed his hardness on her, grinding up and down, slowly. His tongue licked her bottom lip, as if requesting the entrance to her mouth. She groaned throatily, which allowed his tongue into her mouth. She could feel his hardness becoming harder, if that was possible._

_ Their tongues danced together in Hermione's mouth, and she laughed. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, what are you doing?"_

_"I__can't __stand __it,__Hermione. __I __want __you. __Now."__he __growled __into __her __lips. He __started __sliding __his __hand __up __her __shirt._

_ Hermione froze. She'd never... had it before, and it was all new to her. She was only nineteen, and the memory of the war and all of the people who died was still fresh in her mind. She was still scared, she still stayed up just so she could avoid the nightmares. She was scared to let people in._

_ "Ron... maybe not tonight..." Hermione trailed off when he pushed his lips onto hers again._

_"Hermione. __No. __I __want __you. __Right __now. __Please. __Come __on,"__he __bit __her __ear._

_ "Ron..." Hermione trailed off when his hand came up to the region of her right breast. He started massaging it, slowly._

_ "Hermione you know you want to. We were going to sooner or later, weren't we?" he said hoarsely._

_ And he was right. She thought about it, obviously. She thought about it a lot... and she really did love Ron. So with that, she looked up into his blue eyes and pulled him onto her again. This time she kissed him back with the same fiery passion and he did not hesitate to return it. Ron got up, and attached his taunt arms to her feminine thighs, and threw her into the wall, which caused a little gasp to escape her throat. He pushed his arms onto the walls, and put his lips on hers again._

_"Your room or mine?" Ron whispered. Hermione was too distracted to answer, so Ron just attached to her thighs again, and started carrying her up the stairs to his room._

_Hermione could not explain this at the time, but she started panicking. "Ron... there are people in your room."_

_ "They're all at the bar. It's a bloody Friday. It's what all the guys do on a Friday evening." And with that, he proceeded to kick open the door to the boys' dormitories. He put an invisibility and hearing charm around them just in case anybody happened to walk in. Then, he threw her on the bed took off his shirt._

_"Ron...__I don't think this is a good idea, maybe not tonight," Hermione whispered, but was cut off by Ronald trailing kisses down her legs. "Ron, come on, let's not do this." _

_ "Hermione. You know you want to." And something right there. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes. They turned black for a second; she swore she saw them turn black._

_ He pulled up her shirt and hurriedly took off her bra. She was embarrassed, nobody had seen her naked before, and she shied away from Ron, but he didn't notice, didn't even care, he just kept trailing kisses down her neck to her bellybutton. Then, he undid his pants, as well as her skirt._

_"Tell me you don't like this. Exactly, Hermione, you want me. You know you do. With that, he pulled off all his clothes and got on top of her. _

_Her__mione __blanked __on __any__more __excuses __she __could __come __up __with, __so __she __closed __her __eyes, __and __gave __up._

Hermione sighed and pushed her wild curls out of her face in frustration. She was sitting by the fireplace in her new house, curled up in a blanket, with a book propped up on her knee.

It was sad, really. She used to love reading and absorbing context by the fire, but lately, every time she curled up in this position, she kept flashing back to that... that night. She grunted, and shook her head. Why was she thinking about that? It was a perfect night... with the perfect person... so what is going on in her head right now?

"Honey, come in here!" Hermione heard the voice coming from the bedroom, hollering for her. She sighed again, getting up from the couch. Wrapping her blanket around her tired self, she hurried up to the room.

"What is it?" Hermione cried, startled, running into the room, looking wide-eyed around her bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her eyes swept the room before landing on her fiancé, looking at her in a seducing manner, clad only in tight, black boxers that did not leave much to the imagination.

Ron Weasley crossed over to her quickly, grabbing her dainty waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Ron, could we not? I'm really tired today." Hermione sighed, exasperatedly.

"C'mon baby," he rocked her back and forth.

"I have work early tomorrow, Ron!" Hermione cried.

"That doesn't matter. Let's do this," Ron kissed her lips roughly. Hermione did not answer, and Ron took this as a confirmation. Lifting her onto the bed, he started to take off her nightgown.

Hermione exhaled. Their relationship wasn't perfect, sure, but he kept pressuring her to do this... almost three days a week now. She once again flashed back to the Gryffindor common room scene, three and a little bit years back. She quickly shook it out of her head.

Before this, having sex with Ron was just once in a while before, but now, Ron was becoming more and more eager.

Whatever. She sighed for the last time that night, and let him into her almost unwillingly.


	2. Rushed

**Hello readers! Sorry about my first chapter, I realized I didn't add my little intro thing, but I'm just getting used to this, so if I change up my writing style or my layout or something like that, please just bear with me, as I AM just getting started.**

**Okay, so this chapter's pretty short, but I have a long chapter right after this!**

**Please excuse the delay, for the next one, as it will be a long chapter, so it might come out a bit later.. maybe sometime starting next week. It's Thursday where I live right now, so, maybe around Wednesday? SORRY SORRY SORRY, it's just I have my volunteer job, and homework, and-**

**OKAY I AM GOING TO STOP RAMBLING.**

**Enjoy. :)**

_**She **__**tossed **__**and **__**turned **__**the **__**whole **__**night.**_ No matter what, she couldn't fall asleep. Ron's arms around her... it didn't feel right today. They were too tight, too protective. Hermione grunted, easily slipping out of his grip. He was always a heavy sleeper.

Hermione squinted in the dark, searching for her knickers and her nightgown. Finally, in exasperation, she grabbed her wand, whispered "Lumos" and quickly found her requirements. She tossed them on, casting a sideways glance at Ron, who was still sleeping like a baby. She put on a pair of comfy slippers and headed down to the kitchen. Hermione poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen chair that was usually reserved for herself. Ron always came home late, she usually ate alone. Crookshanks, seeing that she was awake, started meowing relentlessly.

"No, Crookshanks. No food at..." Hermione trailed off to look at the time on the stove. "Merlin, it's 3 AM. No Crookshanks. Bad Crookshanks," even with Hermione's words of scolding, Crookshanks simply jumped onto her lap and settled down for a comfy night of sleep. _Yeah,__that__makes__one__of__us,_ Hermione thought.

Taking a sip of her water, she ran her hands through her hair, deep in thought and frustration. What was going on in her life? Ron, the adorable ginger, freckled boy that she had a massive crush on at the beginning of her second year at Hogwarts. She was going to get married to him soon! What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she happy for this? _No,_she shook it out of her head. Of course she's happy. Why wouldn't she be? It's Ron bloody Weasley. She loved him... she loves him! Doesn't she? Hermione pulled at her bangs in frustration, tugging them into a wilder strand then it was before.

It was times like these she wished she had a friend... a companion even, to just listen to her vent about this kind of stuff. It used to be so easy to tell Harry and Ron... and even Ginny this stuff! But now that her problems mainly revolve around Ron, she doesn't know how to bring it up, even! Harry and Ginny would tell her she was crazy, and that she probably needed some time off of her frantic and hectic work at the Department. She DID work for better lives for house elves... it was a busy job! Yes... that's why she's freaking out about Ron. She's just busy with work and such... it's nothing really! Just a simple complication in her mind, she honestly does love Ron!

So why is there still that faint tug at Hermione's heart, telling her otherwise? _I__'__m__just__sleep-deprived,__is__all_, Hermione thought. Suddenly on the topic of sleep, her eyes dropped as if on cue. _Yes,__it__'__s__just__because__of__the__Departme-_

_**"**__**Hermione! **__**Wake **__**up! **__**Get **__**off **__**the **__**table! **__**YOU **__**NEED **__**TO **__**MOVE!**__** "**_Ron violently shoved at Hermione's shoulder blades, causing her to nearly wake up with a heart attack.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Don't startle me like that!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you need to get off the table, I have to eat," he practically shoved her arms off the table. Satisfied with the room he cleared, he propped himself down on the chair opposite her, sitting down with The Prophet and a cup of coffee. "And Hermione, you better get to work, it's-"

Hermione cut him off, shrieking when she saw the time. "FUCK! RON! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"What, Hermione? It's only 7! You don't go to work 'till 8:30! Merlin, no need to be such an overachiever all the time," Ron muttered, clearly annoyed.

"No Ronald! I told you, I go early today! And I'm late already! I have to be there in 15 minutes!" Hermione yelped, frantically.

"Hmm... well. Okay, go get ready," Ron dismissed her with a wave of his hand, absorbed in his paper.

"No morning kiss?" Hermione teased, but there was irritation in her voice that he clearly could not here.

"No, your breath probably REAKS," Ron winked at her.

This really seemed to piss Hermione off, even though she could not explain it. Adding that to her list of things to be sour about, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She frantically flicked things out of the closet with a swish of her wand, hurriedly deciding on a bow blouse tucked into a navy teal pencil skirt. She put on her Mary Janes, and packed her feminine briefcase hurriedly. "Ron! Put half a bagel in for me!"

"Hermione, I'm already seated, just use magic. You are, after all, a witch," Ron called from downstairs.

Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She stopped packing her briefcase for a few moments just to fume at his attitude this morning. "ARGH. PISS OFF, RONALD."

But Ron just chuckled from downstairs, clearly enjoying this. He probably didn't understand that Hermione was mildly serious.

Hermione quickly rushed down the stairs, fixing her skirt. "Bye, Ron." She made a beeline for the door.

A hand quickly grabbed her waist. "Goodbye, baby," he suddenly planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Hermione took this in shock. That one minute, Ron seemed like he wouldn't touch her if she was the last person on Earth, and now he was all over her. Hermione muttered "Yeah, yeah," getting a look of pure annoyance from Ron. She closed the door, slamming it a bit harder than necessary. Checking the time on her watch, she decided it was way too slow to bus or even hail a cab there. Sighing, she realized she had to apparate there. She quickly focused on the Ministry.

It was then that she realized she hadn't gotten to make herself a bagel.

And then she felt the familiar pull into oblivion.

_**Department **__**For **__**The **__**Regulation **__**And **__**Control **__**Of **__**Magical **__**Creatures.**_ The elevator dinged, and Hermione frantically jogged out, heading to her office at the very front of the hall.

"Good morning, Mrs. Granger," the secretary called cheerily.

"Hey!" I cried, running past her.

Hermione got about five more "good morning"s before she reached her door. She admired the plaque.

_Hermione Granger_

_Assistant Manager_

_Department For The Regulation and Control Of Magical Creatures_

She smiled up at it for a little while. She worked very, truly very hard to get the position, but when she did, she knew she could make the lives of magical creatures better. And she did. She honestly DOES think that she does a good job at what she does. And she loves it, which is even better!

Hermione quickly rushed into her office. She had to come early today because she had bunches of papers to fill out, many papers to sort, and a meeting very soon. Flopping down in her chair, she made herself a bagel smeared with cream cheese with a quick swish of her wand. With that, she got to work.

**So how was it? Too short? Too long? Too boring? I know, nothing really happened in this chapter, but something will happen; soon! So leave me a review! It would mean the world to me(:**


End file.
